


Kocham cię

by JustAnPolishAlien



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Angst, Did I Mention Angst?, F/M, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, My boy is dead, Or not, Two Years Later, how do you feel hawkmoth?, i crave angst, i love Chlo, ladrien, po polsku, tbh whole love square but not altogether?, that's complicated, volpina - Freeform, what if hero die
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnPolishAlien/pseuds/JustAnPolishAlien
Summary: Szczęśliwe zakończenie nie zawsze jest opcją.Nawet kiedy dosłownie posiada się moc szczęścia.Marinette nauczyła się tego w najbardziej dotkliwy sposób.Tego nie da się odwrócić mocą Biedronki.Tego nie da się odwrócić w jakikolwiek sposób.





	Kocham cię

Szczęśliwe zakończenie nie zawsze jest opcją.

Nawet kiedy dosłownie posiada się moc szczęścia.

Marinette nauczyła się tego w najbardziej dotkliwy sposób.

Tego nie da się odwrócić mocą Biedronki.

Tego nie da się odwrócić w jakikolwiek sposób.

-______ ___-

Był zwykły, letni dzień, tydzień przed zakończeniem roku szkolnego. Ostatnie lekcje były bardzo luźne z racji tego, że było już po wystawieniu ocen i wszyscy po prostu czekali na oficjalne rozpoczęcie się wakacji, nie mogąc się doczekać upragnionych wyjazdów do innych krajów lub po prostu siedzenia całe dnie w swoich pokojach. Niestety, ministerstwo edukacji wciąż nie wpadło na genialny pomysł rozpoczęcia wakacji tuż po wystawieniu ostatecznych ocen. Tak czy inaczej, godziny lekcyjne powoli mijały, uczniowie coraz bardziej się nudzili, a nauczyciele co chwilę patrzyli na zegarek, zastanawiając się, czemu nagle czas zaczął mijać trzy razy wolniej niż zazwyczaj.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng nie miała żadnych powodów do nudy, pochłonięta wpatrywaniem się w pewną głowę okrytą złoto blond włosami, należącą do pewnego sławnego na cały Paryż nastoletniego modela. Tak, Adrien Agreste wciąż chodził do jej szkoły, to się nie zmieniło przez całe ubiegłe dwa lata. Marinette wciąż nie udało się z nim umówić ani nawet powiedzieć mu, co do niego czuje, pomimo całego tego czasu. Adrien także wciąż nie zauważył zupełnie niesubtelnych oznak jej ciągłego zauroczenia jego osobą.

Tak, ostatnie dwa lata były cudowne i frustrujące zarazem. Owszem, Marinette w końcu udało się opanować swój język i ciało, kiedy znajdowała się blisko Adriena i przeprowadzić z nim dużo normalnych rozmów, lecz wciąż nie potrafiła zebrać się w sobie, by wyznać mu swoje uczucia co do niego. W miarę jak bardziej go poznawała, tym bardziej się do niego przywiązywała i tym bardziej rosły jej uczucia. Nie chciała jednak ryzykować możliwego zniszczenia ich przyjaźni przez wyznanie, że go kocha jako nie tylko przyjaciela i że by chciała być z nim kimś więcej. Był dla niej bardzo miły i chętnie spędzał z nią czas, owszem, lecz czasami wydawał się tak odległy i zamyślony, że myślała, że może on już kogoś…

Powinna była mu powiedzieć. Te dwa słowa. Tyle razy miała co do tego okazję. Na przykład na przerwie na lunch w tym leniwym dniu, który zapowiadał kolejne zwykłe popołudnie spędzone w kinie albo na basenie przez czwórkę przyjaciół. To była idealna szansa. Jedyne co Marinette musiała zrobić, to podejść do Adriena i mu to powiedzieć. Czemu to ciągle było takie trudne…?

\- Chloe Bourgeois, nie ukryjesz się przede mną i tym razem! – powiedziała znajoma już wszystkim akuma, którą wszyscy widzieli zdecydowanie zbyt często. Lila Rossi. Co Chloe zrobiła jej tym razem było zagadką, z racji tego, że dziewczyna w ostatnim czasie zmieniła się nie do poznania i przestała wszystkim dokuczać. Możliwe, że miało to coś wspólnego z przeprowadzoną przez nią rozmową z Biedronką, ale któż to wie…

\- Ostatnio widziałam cię kiedy, z miesiąc temu? Niby co ci zrobiłam, Rossi?! – odkrzyknęła oburzona Queen Bee. Tupnęła ze wzburzeniem nogą, kiedy otrzymała w odpowiedzi jedynie śmiech i nic więcej. Lila nie podeszła do niej ani w ogóle nie wykonała jakiegokolwiek większego ruchu, widocznie skanując wzrokiem szkolne podwórko, na którym znajdowali się prawie wszyscy uczniowie. Szukała Biedronki i Czarnego Kota, jak zawsze. Chloe była tylko przykrywką.

Lila była pomocnicą Władcy Ciem. Już od dawna. Nie była zwyczajnym przeciwnikiem, których bohaterowie pokonywali już prawie bez trudu przez dwuletnie doświadczenie. Była prawdziwym zagrożeniem i za każdym razem przychodziła do nich z inną mocą, przez co nie było tak łatwo przewidzieć jej kolejnych ruchów.

Bez słowa Marinette i Adrien oddalili się każdy w swoją stronę, korzystając z zamieszania wywołanego przez Lilę, by zniknąć z pola widzenia swoich przyjaciół. Nie mieli czasu na jakiekolwiek rozmowy, musieli działać natychmiast. Pozostawiona sama sobie na dłuższy okres czasu, Volpina, jak za każdym razem na imię miała Lila opętana przez akumę, stawała się jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczna.

Przemieniona dziewczyna drgnęła, a na jej usta zaczął wpływać szeroki uśmiech, kiedy spostrzegła przed sobą parę wyczekiwanych przez wszystkich i nią samą superbohaterów. Zwróciła się całkowicie w ich stronę i skoczyła, wyciągając w gotowości długą kopię, która pojawiła się w jej dłoni znikąd.

Od momentu skrzyżowania jej z kijem Czarnego Kota, nic nie szło jak powinno.

Gdzie jest szczęście, kiedy jest najbardziej potrzebne?

-______ ___-

\- Biedronko! – krzyknął Kot, wyrywając ją z amoku, kiedy zastanawiała się czy nie łatwiej byłoby po prostu zabić tę dziewczynę, by już więcej nie sprawiała im problemów. Jej partner widocznie wiedział, co chodziło jej po głowie, skutecznie wybijając jej wszystkie mordercze zamiary. Nie potrafił jednak powstrzymać morderczych zamiarów kogoś innego. Ona także nie potrafiła. Nie potrafiła uratować osoby, która właśnie po raz kolejny uratowała ją. Czemu musiało się to stać?

Krew.

Fioletowo-czarna kopia wyłaniająca się ze środka piersi Czarnego Kota.

Jego rozszerzone do granic możliwości źrenice, które w innych okolicznościach wyglądałyby słodko.

Bezwładne ciało opadające tuż przed nią, z którego z obojętnością została wyszarpnięta ta przeklęta broń.

Zanim Volpina zdążyła zrobić chociażby krok w przód, Biedronka już na nią ruszyła, tracąc zupełnie zdolność myślenia. Jedynym, co potrafiła w tym momencie zrobić, było przełamanie na pół świecącej kopii pokrytej krwią i oczyszczenie czarnego motyla, który z niej wyleciał. Przez ułamek sekundy myślała o ruszeniu na bezbronną teraz Lilę, siedzącą na ziemi z czymś na kształt triumfalnego uśmieszku na ustach, lecz miała ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty. Odwróciła się do tyłu, w stronę Czarnego Kota, przy którym już zgromadziła się duża ilość uczniów i nauczycieli. Podeszła do niego bez życia na twarzy i bez słowa opadła przy nim na kolana, łapiąc jego twarz w dłonie. Nawet nie zauważyła łzy, która opadła na jego czarną maskę.

\- Mój Kotku…? – powiedziała cicho, drżącym głosem, gładząc jego policzek dłonią okrytą rękawiczką. Nie musiała patrzeć na jego ranę, by wiedzieć, że było bardzo źle. Gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze, kiedy zobaczyła, jak jej partner z trudem bierze słaby oddech. Gdzieś na skraju podświadomości usłyszała, jak ktoś powiedział coś o karetce, ale nie była w stanie się na tym skupić.

\- Biedronko, jesteś cała – wymamrotał Kot, siląc się na słaby uśmiech, który mógł zniknąć w każdym momencie. Odbiorca jego wypowiedzi pokiwał głową, zagryzając dolną wargę, by powstrzymać ją tym samym od trzęsienia się.

\- Jestem, mon minou, jestem, dzięki tobie – powiedziała Biedronka szeptem, nachylając się do niego. Z daleka wyglądała jakby chciała mu zdradzić jakiś sekret, by po tym wybuchnąć śmiechem na jego kolejny okropny żarcik. Niestety prawda była dużo bardziej bolesna.

Teraz byli tylko ona i on. Jak na początku ich znajomości i partnerstwa. Sami przeciw całemu światu. 

\- Przepraszam, że tak ci się narzucałem przez cały ten czas – wymamrotał, krzywiąc się z bólu, kiedy spróbował się poruszyć. Syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby, kiedy przyłożył rękę do swojej rany, niechcący jej dotykając. Na ten widok Biedronka delikatnie podniosła jego głowę, trzymając ją na swojej ręce kilka centymetrów nad ziemią, myśląc, że tym samym będzie mu chociaż trochę bardziej znośnie. Jego wykrzywiona z bólu twarz trochę się rozjaśniła.

\- To ja cię przepraszam, mon chaton. Przeze mnie nie mogłeś sobie znaleźć kogoś bardziej godnego ciebie – wyszeptała w odpowiedzi bohaterka, przed tym kręcąc głową na słowa Czarnego Kota. On uśmiechnął się najbardziej niewyraźnym uśmiechem, jaki widziała na jego twarzy, walcząc o to, by jego wzrok nie zawędrował gdzie indziej niż jej piękne, błękitne jak niebo oczy, które były dla niego wszystkim, skryte za maską, a także i bez niej. Jak mógł być aż takim szczęściarzem, by móc mieć swoją ukochaną zawsze przy swoim boku nawet jeśli ona o tym nie wiedziała? Cały ten czas… jak żałował, że nie przyznał się jej już kiedyś, że wie, kim ona jest…

\- N-nie powiedziałaś tego do mnie ani ra-razu, ale ja wiedziałem... cały ten czas wi-wiedziałem… Też cię kocham, Marinette… zawsze cię kochałem… przepraszam… - cierpienie widoczne na jego twarzy zniknęło na tę jedną chwilę, podczas której, walcząc o oddech i nie kontrolując łez, Kot mówił głosem słyszalnym jedynie dla nachylającej się nad nim Biedronki.

Nie mogąc powstrzymać głośnego szlochu, Marinette złożyła na jego ustach delikatny pocałunek, który, wraz ze łzami opadającymi na jego policzek, był ostatnią rzeczą, którą poczuł. Wydał ostatni oddech, który zmieszał się z jej, po czym jego zmaltretowane ciało stało się bezwładne, a jego piękne, zielone oczy już na zawsze przestały widzieć, stając się piękniejszymi od jakichkolwiek szklanych paciorków.

Transformacja Czarnego Kota zniknęła, co wywołało okrzyki wśród otaczających ich osób. Biedronka, nie zważając na otaczających ją ludzi, odsunęła się od twarzy swojego niezastąpionego partnera tylko po to, by smutno się do niego uśmiechnąć i wyszeptać:

\- Kocham cię, Adrien.

Powiedziała to.

W końcu.

…

Za późno.

-______ ___-

Miała oba Miracula. Zniszczenia i tworzenia. Mogła aktywować obydwa na raz, by przywrócić do niej swojego ukochanego, jedynego partnera. Wiedziała o tym. Mogła ukrócić swoje cierpienia, zakończyć poczucie winy, znowu zobaczyć ten uśmiech i usłyszeć kolejny pun powiązany z kotami albo owadami. Mogła wrócić życie wszystkim tym szczegółom, które go tworzyły.

A jednak nie mogła tego zrobić. To już nie byłby on. To już nie byłby Adrien Agreste, wspaniały Czarny Kot.

Nie mogła tego zrobić. Nie mogła też oddać jego pierścienia komukolwiek innemu.

Teraz walczyła sama.

Już nigdy nikogo nie straci w ten sposób. Poczucie winy i pustka już nigdy jej nie opuszczą. Straciła połowę siebie wraz ze śmiercią jej partnera…

_„Kocham cię.”_

Za późno.

**Author's Note:**

> Nie przepraszam, bo kocham angsty i dla nich żyję. Mam nadzieję jednak, że mnie za to nikt nie znienawidzi c;  
> Tak mnie coś po prostu ostatnio wzięło na Miraculous i chciałam coś napisać. Zaczęłam pisać kilka rzeczy na raz, w tym i coś z PV, i Lady Fairy AU (to po angielsku), więc będziecie się mogli spodziewać czegoś kolejnego w najbliższym czasie ;)  
> Do przeczytania, jeśli ktoś tu dotarł! I dziękuję serdecznie za lekturę <3


End file.
